Harry Potter and the New Girl
by song of the soul
Summary: What happens when Harry falls in love with a mysterious new fifth year...is nothing compared to what happens when he finds out who she really is. PG13 for later chapters.
1. Letters

Harry lay on his bed as he stroked Hedwig, reading Sirius' latest letter.  
  
***  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am here safe and undetected at the place Dumbledore directed me to go. He has been notified of Voldemort's return, and is making the necessary arrangements to come and travel with me. I am afraid I must make this letter short, as we are to be leaving soon and Lupin wants to add his own comments. Please keep in touch and whatever you do, remain at your aunt and uncle's house until the term starts. Happy birthday, and I hope you enjoy your gift.  
  
Your godfather,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry,  
  
I am greatly relieved to hear you are safe, as much as Voldemort's return disturbs me. Do as Sirius says and remain at your aunt and uncle's place. Please remember we are always here when you need us, and you and I will always be friends. Stay safe and keep us in your thoughts as we travel. I hope this finds you well on your birthday.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Lupin  
  
***  
  
Harry smiled at his former professor's signature. He missed them both, but knew they could take care of themselves. He opened the package, and there, on his bed, lay a new updated version of the Marauder's Map and a quick scrawl from Lupin and Sirius:  
  
Harry,  
  
We know we took this away from you last year, but we feel it will be of more use than sneaking away to Hogsmeade, mainly for the reason of the return of Voldemort. Please, Harry, do not go sneaking around school this year. It's the last thing anyone needs for you to be gone; not to mention utterly selfish to do so.  
  
Happy Birthday from Sirius and Lupin.  
  
Harry was examining the new map's features as the moonlight streaming in his window was suddenly blocked. He looked up as a mysterious black owl came soaring in. He didn't recognize it; it certainly wasn't Pig, and he doubted it was a Hogwarts owl or an owl from Hermione. The owl shook its leg impatiently, snapping Harry out of his reverie. He pulled the note from it and read:  
  
Harry:  
  
While I am still not fond of you, I feel I should be civil to you. Yes, I was once a Death Eater; I'm sure you already know that. Dumbledore says we should unite with one another. As much as I hesitate to, that does include you and I. I always hated your father, such a hatred is not uncommon between you and Mr. Malfoy. But I supposed I should wish you a happy birthday, as that's probably the best thing your life right now. I hope you enjoy your gift. Reluctant as I am, I wish to at least form a civil bond between us. I hope you understand why I am doing this.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
Harry stared in amazement at the letter. Could Professor Snape be trying to be friends with Harry? Shaking his head, he turned the package the owl carried. A pocket-sized book of various brews for beginners. Harry grinned. He tried, at least.  
  
***  
  
(Date check: July 31, 10:34 PM)  
  
A invisible figure roamed the halls of Hogwarts, searching here and there for a familiar statue. Aha! Here it was. The figure mumbled something, and the statue opened to show a staircase. The creature crept up the stairs and disappeared behind the statue.  
  
The figure crept past the sleeping Headmaster's form as he went for the Sorting Hat. He taped the mouth shut and pulled it on his head. He whispered incoherently. The only words heard were "Slytherin…Sorting Ceremony…Gryffindor." Someone was tampering with the Sorting Hat!  
  
A/N: Muahahaha…who is this mysterious figure? And what did they want with the Sorting Hat? Why is Snape suddenly civil to Harry? If you don't review, you'll never know!!! 


	2. Train Ride and a New Student

Chapter 2: Train Ride and a New Student  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, it wouldn't be famous!!  
  
"Harry!" Harry whirled around as his name was called. Further down the platform stood Ron and Hermione, waving wildly. Harry waved back and made his way through the crowds of Hogwarts students on Platform 9 ¾. Fred and George stood near his friends, grinning devilishly. Apparently Harry's money had been put to good use – in their opinion anyway. Mrs. Weasley fluttered around them, obviously trying to figure out what they were whispering about. Harry shook his head, smiling. Those two always gave her such a hard time.  
  
"Hi, Harry," said a female voice to his right. It was Ginny, looking very scared.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," he said. "Why do you look so scared?"  
  
"You can't tell?" she breathed. "Because of…of…of You-Know-Who!" Harry smiled, and put a comforting arm around her. He felt her breath suck in at being touched by him.  
  
"There's no need to worry, Ginny. As long as Dumbledore's around, Voldemort can never get in the castle." Ginny recoiled at the sound of her worst fear's name. She nodded, and went to go talk to her friends.  
  
"Hey, Ron, hey, Hermione," Harry said, giving them each a friendly hug. For some reason, Hermione gasped when he hugged her. Harry looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing! I just saw Malfoy." Her face turned to a look of disgust and contempt. "Foul little…" she mumbled.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, pretending to be horrified. "I am amazed and proud!" he said, his face a mask of mock horror. Harry dissolved into giggles, and even Hermione had to crack a smile.  
  
The train whistle blew, and everyone began to say good-bye. Mrs. Weasley wrapped Harry in a huge hug, making him gasp for air.  
  
"You be careful this year," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I – I will, Mrs. Weasley," he gasped, massaging his throat.  
  
As Harry stepped on the train, he could've sworn he saw a big black dog lurking about in the corners of Platform 9 ¾. Later on, about halfway through the trip, Hermione sat watching Ron and Harry play a game of wizard chess.  
  
"You know, ever since our first year, I've found a new sense of respect for that game," she said. Harry nodded in silent agreement. Ron was too busy eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to reply.  
  
The compartment door burst open, and a girl, already wearing her Hogwarts robes, stepped in.  
  
"Hi," she said. "Mind if I sit down?" Ron began to protest, but Hermione kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Of course we don't mind!" Hermione responded, glad to have a girl around for once. The girl, however, sat down next to Harry, intrigued by the game. Harry looked up, seeing the girl for the first time. He looked up into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. A bright green color, similar to his own, stood out from her tan face. Silky, blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders as she leaned over to inspect the game more closely.  
  
"Queen to D5," she said. "Checkmate."  
  
"Wow, Ron, she's better than you!" Ron muttered darkly in response as the opposing queen took down his King, winning the game for Harry.  
  
Hermione sat down next to the new girl.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Meredith Johansen," the girl said.  
  
"What's your favorite subject?" Hermione asked. Meredith just rolled her eyes and giggled at Ron and Harry. They raised their eyes at each other as Hermione fumed in a nearby corner. What was this girl playing at?  
  
"Um, right," Ron said, chancing a glance at Hermione. Boy, was she furious. Harry knew that what Meredith had done was wrong, but he couldn't help but like her. She was nice enough to him and Ron, anyways.  
  
"So, um, what year are you?" Ron asked timidly.  
  
"Fifth," she said carelessly.  
  
"Why haven't we seen you before now?"  
  
"I just transferred here."  
  
"Oh," Ron said. He shrugged his shoulders at Harry. Meredith gave some excuse about needing to see the conductor, and left the compartment.  
  
"What is WRONG with that girl?" Hermione immediately burst out. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just mad," she said. "At least she definitely won't be in Gryffindor, the way she's acting. More like Slytherin at heart. She and Malfoy would be good together."  
  
"Yeah," Harry and Ron said, nodding in agreement.  
  
******  
  
The three sat in the Great Hall, watching the Sorting.  
  
"Meredith Johansen," Professor McGonagall called out. The girl put on the Hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat called out.  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think!!! Please review!! Luv always, usakitten 


End file.
